Tatiana
Tatiana (ティータ Tīta, Teeta in the Japanese version) is a playable character from Fire Emblem Gaiden. Raised an orphan in a Rigelian village, she is a Rigelian saint in the service of Duma's church, In internal data for Echoes, Tatiana is listed to be 21 years old. Profile Tatiana is a Rigelian saint who discovered the unconscious body of a man washed ashore. Having suffered grievous wounds and lost most of his memories, Tatiana nursed him back to health, and during this time, the two fall in love. The man eventually draws the attention of Emperor Rudolf who admires his combat prowess, quickly ascending the ranks of the Rigelian army and becoming close to the Emperor himself. Rudolf named the man Ezikiel, Zeke for short. However, when the war between Rigel and Zofia starts, Zeke opposes it. To make matters worse, Zeke is stationed with Jerome, a man who leads his personal platoon to constantly raid nearby villages. While Zeke cannot stand his actions, the witch Nuibaba kidnaped Tatiana and holds her hostage in her villa on Fear Mountain and threatens to sacrifice her if Zeke does not comply. Gaiden/Echoes Eventually, Alm's army hears of Nuibaba's abode and heads to Fear Mountain where the witch is ultimately slain. In her villa, Alm finds Tatiana and frees her from her cell. Grateful for their rescue, she asks to join the army so Zeke will stop fighting for Jerome. As the Deliverance nears Rigel Village, they encounter Jerome and Zeke's forces. Upon seeing Tatiana in Alm's forces safe and sound, Zeke immediately turns on Jerome and kills him alongside Alm. After the battle, Zeke thanks Alm for rescuing Tatiana, but initially declines his offer to join Alm's army. However, upon seeing Alm's brand, under orders of Emperor Rudolf himself, Zeke joins Alm's army and Tatiana vows to fight alongside her beloved. After the war, Tatiana lives a happy life with Zeke. A part of her wished that Zeke would never recover his memories. Unbeknownst to her, he already had, but he kept this knowledge to himself. War of Shadows Although not techincaly involved in the story, the news of Hardin's descent into madness causes Zeke to return to Archanea to stop him. Tatiana awaits for Zeke's return in the meantime and, at the end of the War of Shadows, Zeke returns home to Tatiana's side. Personality Tatiana is a good-natured, amiable, and selfless person, as shown by her caring for an absolute stranger near death and constant volunteering for duties at her monastery. However, she is also very clumsy and careless, in addition to being a terrible cook. She fears the possibility of Zeke regaining his memories, believing it might cause him to leave her; in Echoes, she tells Alm that she feels horrible and selfish for feeling that way, and adds that if Zeke truly wanted to return to any lover he had before, she would allow him to. In Echoes, Tatiana also explains her backstory in her first base talk with Alm. She tells him that she was orphaned as a little girl and raised in an orphanage run by the Church of Rigel, where she had many friends and was well cared for. Her reason to be a member of the clergy is to repay the Church for the love and care she received. In-Game ''Gaiden Recruitment In Chapter 4, talk to her at Nuibaba's Mansion. Base Stats Growth Rates |40% |10% |15% |15% |20% |40% |0% |} Overall Tatiana is a useful Pre-Promoted unit that Alm can recruit near the end of his route. She has pretty average stats other than her Luck and Defense which are terrible, and her Resistance which is, by a wide margin, the highest in the game. While her Defense growth is great, you get her so late in the game and her Defense starts so low that it's not likely to do much good for her frailty. Tatiana's usefulness stems from her spells, and not her stats. As soon as you recruit her, she already has the Physic spell, which Silque lacks, and can thus act as a long range healer. She is the only character in the game able to learn Fortify, which makes her the best healing unit in the game. Her Invoke spell summons Pegasus Knights, and if you level her up enough to obtain the Warp spell, she has the best overall spell list of all the Cleric characters. Tatiana is worth deploying even if you decide not to level her. If you do level her, she'll become an even more potent healer with Fortify. You get her very late in the game and she's statistically unimpressive, but she can act as a much needed long range healer for Alm's group. ''Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Base Stats Personal Max Stats |52 |42 |40 |40 |37 |41 |40 |} Growth Rates |30% |50% |45% |40% |35% |30% |4% |} Supports * Zeke Passive Supports * None Quotes Gaiden Echoes: Shadows of Valentia :Tatiana/Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Quotes Possible Endings ''Gaiden'' ;(If Zeke is alive) :"She lives on happily with Zeke, all the while praying that his memories shall never return." ;(If Zeke is dead) :"When Zeke died, she lost her most beloved person. In overwhelming grief, she cut off her hair." ''Echoes: Shadows of Valentia'' ;(If Zeke is alive) :"Tatiana prayed that Zeke's memory would remain hazy, and the two eventually did live something of a happy life. Though they were parted at times, Zeke always returned to Tatiana's side in the end." ;(If Zeke is dead) :"Her true love lost, Tatiana holed up in her priory and devoted herself to prayer. One old friend could not bear to see her alone in such a way, and he made it a point to woo her. Eventually, his efforts overcame her grief, and they were wed." Etymology Tatiana is a feminine name of Latin origin that derives from the Sabine-Latin name Tatius. This was the name of a 3rd-century saint, also called Taciana, who was supposedly martyred in Rome by Ulpian during the early reign of emperor Alexander Severus, though this claim is rather shady since Severus was tolerant of Judaism and Christianity. Her veneration and feast (Tatiana Day) are very widely spread through Russia, Ukraine and Belarus, where she's considered a patron of students. Trivia *Perhaps not coincidentally, Tatiana's portrait in Gaiden appears to be a heavily edited version of Nyna's portrait in Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light. However in Echoes, Tatiana is given a more distinct appearance. *Tatiana shares her English voice actress, Cristina Vee (also known as Cristina Valenzuela), with Lachesis (from Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War) and Athena (from Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon ''and ''Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem) in their respective appearances in Fire Emblem Heroes. *Tatiana's growth rates for HP and defense are lower in Echoes than they were in Gaiden. *Tatiana's fate is left unknown if the player defeated Zeke in battle. As the cell that held Tatiana is empty, it is likely that Nuibaba sacrificed Tatiana upon learning of Zeke's death. * Curiously, Tatiana seems to reference Mila in her praise during a level up. It is possible that as an old order Duma faithful under Halcyon before the relationship between the two religions worsened, Tatiana sees no reason not to worship both. Gallery File:Teeta.(Fire.Emblem).full.2107080.jpg|Tatiana as a Saint in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:B09-040HN.png|Tatiana as a Saint in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:Teeta.gif|Tatiana's portrait in Gaiden. File:Tatiana Echoes.png|Tatiana's status screen portrait in Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. File:Tatiana Echoes Portrait.png|Tatiana's portrait in Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. File:Tatiana Village.png|Tatiana's village sprite. File:FE15 Saint (Tatiana).jpg|Tatiana's battle model as a Saint in Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. File:Tatiana Villager.jpg|Tatiana's battle model as a Villager in Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. File:Tatiana Cleric.jpg|Tatiana's battle model as a Cleric in Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem Gaiden characters Category:Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters